förena
by caramelattea
Summary: felix itu air, changbin itu minyak, dan hyungseob itu sabun. ini tentang hyungseob yang lagi usaha nyatuin changbin sama felix. / stray kids changlix/changpil with au!lokal also slight! pd101 jinseob (woojin hyungseob)
1. intro

**FÖRENA**

(n) _bersatu_ dalam bahasa swedia

* * *

 _kita itu kayak air sama minyak._

 _aku air. kamu minyak._

 _(d̶e̶n̶g̶a̶n̶ ̶k̶a̶t̶a̶ ̶l̶a̶i̶n̶,̶ ̶g̶a̶ ̶b̶a̶k̶a̶l̶ ̶b̶i̶s̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶r̶s̶a̶t̶u)_

 _._

 _tapi itu dulu,_

 _sekarang, air sama minyak, bisa aja bersatu,_

 _namun dengan bantuan sabun._

 _dan sabun itu, dia._

 _._

 _jadi intinya, **kita bisa aja bersatu** ,_

 _tapi **dengan dia diantara kita**._

 _._

 _ya kayak hyungseob,_

 _yang lagi usaha menyatukan,_

 _changbin sama felix._

* * *

 **FÖRENA**

 _starred by ;_

 _._

Seo Changbin as Catur Hanggoro Bintang

" _dih. ogah gua sama dia._ "

.

and

.

Lee Felix as Putra Felixa Andriantama

" _ah elah seob, ga bakal berhasil_ "

.

also

.

Ahn Hyungseob as Haqial Yusuf Prasetyo

" _ga ada kata mustahil di kamus gua_ "

* * *

 **FÖRENA**

written in lapslock

bahasa nonbaku

.

 **d** **om!** Changbin

 **bot!** Felix

* * *

note:

 _crossposted from wattpad (ahnaeyst)_


	2. cerita hyungseob

pagi ini hyungseob berangkat sekolah sendirian. abang ojek kesayangannya dia lagi sakit, jadinya ga bisa nganterin.

 _abang ojek kesayangannya siapa?_

 _ya faudzin wahyuda aka kak ujin hehehe_

dia berangkat kepagian, takut telat, kan ga biasa naik angkutan umum, biasanya dianterin, jadinya ga tau lamanya ke sekolah naik angkutan umum.

oh iya, pasti nanya, hyungseob siapa sih? kok bisa ada di dalam cerita changbin sama felix? dia gebetannya changbin ya? atau jangan-jangan... dia pho ya?!

 _ㅡenak aja! gue bukan pho!_

gini, jangan su'udzon dulu, hyungseob atau biasa dipanggil ucup ini temen se-per-zigot-an-nya changbin sama felix.

ga zigot juga sih, mereka sahabatan dari jaman sd, terus lanjut smp, sampe sekarang sma, mereka di sma yang sama.

mereka emang ditakdirin bersama kayak gitu terus. tapi herannya, hubungan antara changbin sama felix itu ga pernah akur.

ada aja hal yang mereka ributin, pokoknya ga pernah satu pemikiran deh. changbin sama felix tuh, kayak air sama minyak.

changbin minyak. felix air.

changbin itu negatif. felix nya positif.

changbin suka dark. felix terlalu bright.

changbin pendiem. felix cerewet.

changbin suka ketenangan. felix berisik.

hyungseob bahkan pusing kalo changbin sama felix udah debat, dan ujung-ujungnya, hyungseob yang bakal jadi wasitnya mereka.

 _lelah gue punya sahabat macam bintang sama peliks :')_ ㅡcurahan hati seorang haiqal yusuf.

* * *

hyungseob baru aja napakin kakinya di gerbang depan sekolahannya. baru juga tiga langkah masuk ke halaman sekolah, kuping dia udah berdenging.

dia ngedenger ada yang lagi adu bacot, dia ga perlu ngeliat buat nyari tau siapa yang lagi debat.

udah jelas, dan pasti, itu changbin sama felix. dan bener aja, ga lama, dia ngeliat motor changbin ngelewatin diaㅡ _menuju parkiran_ dengan felix di jok belakang.

dia bisa liat kalo si felix dari tadi ngomel-ngomelin changbin, ditambah pukulan sayang di punggung changbin.

sedangkan changbin cuma diem dan ngelirik datar felix yang masih ngomelin dia, terus ngehembusin nafas lelah.

hyungseob daritadi nahan ketawa ngeliat mereka, kayak istri yang lagi ngomelin suaminya.

padahal masalahmya cuma sepeleㅡ _menurut pendengaran hyungseob_ , felix kalo ngomel suaranya kayak toa, jadi otomatis hyungseob denger, walau jarak mereka rada jauh.

masalahnya cuma karena changbin ngebawaㅡ _mengendarai_ motornya tuh ngebut-ngebut, padahal jam masuk sekolah juga masih lama, dan dia lupa kalo dia ga sendirian, dia bawa nyawa manusya lain di belakang.

alhasil, felix hampir aja sawan pas changbin dengan tidak manusiawinya tancap gas begitu saja pas felix sudah duduk diatas jok motornya.

hyungseob ngalihin pandangannya, takut keseret dalam perdebatan yang kayaknya gabakal selesai itu. tapi terlambat, karenaㅡ

"hyungseob!"

ㅡhanggoro _sialan_ bintang itu udah keburu manggil dia dengan kencang, dan ngebuat felix berhenti ngomel-ngomel.

hyungseob merutuki kesialannya pagi ini, dan dia menyesal, kenapa juga tadi dia malah nontonin perdebatan changbin sama felix yang dia yakini bakal nyeret dia ke dalamnya juga.

hyungseob menghela nafas berat sebelum menghampiri changbin yang masih bertampang datar dan felix yang tidak berhenti ngedumel.

"ada apa sih? kenapa lagi?" tanya hyungseob menatap kedua orang yang tidak pernah akurㅡ _yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya._

changbin mengedikan bahunya acuh, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya dengan felix. membuat hyungseob lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"yaudahlah fel, tau sendiri kan kalo changbin demen balapan, makanya kebawa" ujar hyungseob menenangkan felix yang masih saja ngedumel.

felix natap hyungseob dengan berkaca-kaca, "gue takut seob, serem banget tadi" adunya.

hyungseob meluk sahabatnya itu, "iya tau kok, udah ya, ga usah takut lagi" ucap hyubgseob sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala felix.

felix ngangguk, terus bales meluk hyungseob, bahkan nyampe ngedusel di dada hyungseob.

hyungseob menghela nafas lagi, kalo kayak gini, felix bakal jadi bayi koalanya hyungseob, dan ya, mereka ke kelas dengan felix yang masih melukin hyungseob serta kepalanya yang mendem di dada hyungseob.

dan hyungseob bersyukur dia datang lebih pagi, jadinya dia ga malu-malu amat gegara tingkah felix ini.


End file.
